


Denial and Surrender

by RedsRightHand



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsRightHand/pseuds/RedsRightHand
Summary: Vera and Bridget can't ignore their feelings for each other any longer





	1. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera and Bridget struggle with their feelings post S5E10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like many viewers, I despise Jera (Vake?) and have been yelling at my TV about it for the past two seasons until the universe finally took pity on us and ended our (their?) suffering. Vidget (Bestfall? Bera?) is my proposed replacement. And apparently Libby Tanner ships it too ;)

It all started when Vera came to stay with Bridget following the incident with Turk over Jake’s drug money. No—if Bridget is being honest with herself, it actually started the night she found out that Vera was with Jake. She had definitely not seen that one coming, and it stung. She knows she felt far more betrayed by the revelation than she reasonably should have, given Vera’s reasons for keeping the relationship under wraps (and hell, she wonders, does it even really matter what those reasons were? It’s not like she herself has any room to talk when it comes to the topic of secret relationships). But, really, Vera and _Jake_? It’s such a bizarre combination of personalities that she might not fully believe it but for the fact that Vera now returns to hers night after night, still reeling from being shaken down in her own home for money that Jake still has the nerve to deny had anything to do with drugs. God, it makes her blood boil to think about that fucker. She tells herself she feels so strongly about the situation because Vera is her friend, that she’d feel the same if it were any other close friend, but deep down she knows that's a lie. She also knows, or at least has strong reason to believe, that Vera is straight. They're both getting over relationships, in any case, and she's not sure either one of them is ready yet for anything more than friendship, despite the increasing number of fantasies about the two of them she's been trying (quite unsuccessfully) to keep from having lately. She meditates frequently on the situation over her daily morning cuppa, and as  _fuck_ is the only conclusion she seems to consistently keep coming back to, what else can she do but swallow her feelings along with her coffee and go about her day, business as usual as far as the two of them are concerned.

* * *

Vera knows that Bridget is still healing from Franky. That their relationship was passionate, intense, and everything it seems to her that a relationship between two women should be. But it doesn’t stop the unwanted thoughts and feelings from creeping in at night. She feels like a perv when she uses the shower and images of Bridget’s naked body, wet and glistening, flit through her head. She smells the shampoo and imagines burying her face in Bridget’s hair. And then, always, it hits her that she is still technically with Jake, and all she wants to do is scream in frustration. She realises that he’s full of shit, but she knows that making their split final would mean having to accept that everything between them has been a lie, a thought that is almost more than she can bear. On some level (and this is something she hasn’t been able to say out loud, not even to Bridget) she’s also even a little afraid of him. _Fuck_. She should have known all along that he was too good to be true, that such a pretty and self-assured boy could never actually want such a plain and timid girl like her. Such thoughts, shaped by a toxic mix of humiliation and self-doubt and her own worst beliefs about herself, are what plague her on the rare occasion she lets herself dare to wonder if Bridget feels the same way about her. Given Bridget's considerably negative reaction to finding out she was living with Jake, she's inclined to believe that Bridget does feel something for her beyond just normal friendship. But she doesn’t trust her instincts, not after what happened with Jake, and so the insecurities begin to bubble up inside her all over again.

 


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they finally give in to their desires. Unabashed smut.

The day it finally happens dawns innocently enough. Vera has a rare day off and takes advantage of the opportunity to sleep in. She and Bridget went out the night before, the first time for both of them in quite awhile. _We’re clearly out of practice,_ Vera thinks when she wakes up, in surprisingly good shape hangover-wise but stinking to high heaven of cigarettes and vodka. Today's first order of business: a shower. She heads for the bathroom and strips off, remembering only when she is about to step into the shower that she ran out of soap a couple days ago and hasn't had a chance yet to get to the shops to buy more. She's fairly certain Bridget keeps extra toiletries on hand in her own bathroom, so she steps out into the hall, not bothering to wrap herself in a towel as she knows Bridget left for work hours ago.

Bridget’s bedroom door is ajar, so she goes on in, sure that Bridget wouldn't mind her taking a quick peek in her cupboard. She doesn’t immediately notice in the relative darkness of the room, but once her eyes have adjusted she halts dead in her tracks: lying in Bridget's bed, asleep, is none other than Bridget herself. And then it hits her that it's Saturday, and of course Bridget would be home because unlike Vera she is a normal person who works a normal job with normal hours.

 _Fuck a duck_ , Vera thinks. She glances in the direction of the bathroom and makes out that the door is open, and, well, she’s already here and she really needs some bloody soap, so she tiptoes over and slips inside noiselessly. Aided by the dim light of a nightlight—maybe she’s not the only one who is afraid of what might be lurking in the dark, a thought she finds oddly comforting—she locates the cabinet and scans the shelves for soap. She spots a box of it sitting on a shelf underneath some makeup. Figuring she can slide a bar out from the box without disturbing what’s on top, she reaches in and almost has it when— _shit_. She tries to catch the falling object but fails, cringing as it hits the ground with an enormous clatter.

“What in god’s name...” At this she freezes. She looks into the mirror to see Bridget peering up from the bed behind her, a look of astonishment to rival Vera's own on her face. The covers fall away as she sits up and _oh god, she is naked too_ , Vera realizes. She quickly averts her eyes and starts scooping up the spilled contents of the cupboard and hastily shoving them back in. “What in the hell, Vera?” Bridget exclaims.

“Needed some soap, thought you weren’t here,” she mutters as she fumbles with the last of the items and shuts the cabinet door. “I was just leaving." She catches a glimpse of her scarlet face in the mirror as she is about to turn to flee.

“Vera,” Bridget calls, and something gives her pause. She stays where she is, hunched behind the bathroom door for cover, eyes still averted from Bridget's reflection in the mirror. “You might as well stay. I'm in need of a shower too. Too much cigarette smoke in the bar last night. Care to join me?” This last sentence is spoken with an air of nonchalance that belies a certain quality Vera has never before heard in Bridget's voice. If she didn't know any better, she'd almost call it...shyness? But that's ridiculous. Bridget is the total opposite of shy. She's the total opposite of _her_. 

She turns to face Bridget slowly, and this time she doesn’t bother to look away or try to hide herself. “Come again?” she says, dumbfounded. She is sure Bridget did not in fact just say what she thinks she just heard.

Bridget raises her eyebrows and tilts her chin up slightly in that way she does when she's running short on confidence and gestures at their bodies. “Well, we’re already naked. And you don’t have any soap.”

Vera looks down and realizes she does not in fact have the soap that she had come in for in the first place. Something is beginning to stir in the lower part of her body now and she can feel her heart beating double time in her chest. She looks Bridget full in the face, and the absurdity of the situation somehow fades away as their eyes meet. Bridget rises from the bed and reaches out a hand to draw Vera to her, but Vera is suddenly all too conscious of the way she must look and smell. “Um, Bridget, can you give me a minute? Morning breath. And last night's makeup...” She takes Bridget’s hand and gives it a squeeze, a promise that she will be back, and hurries out of the room.

Bridget is already in the shower when Vera returns. She pauses a moment before getting in, and Bridget has a momentary flash of worry that she may have taken this too far. But then Vera is licking her lips and backing her up against the shower wall, and any doubt that Vera wants this as much as she does totally disappears from her mind.

The sudden collision of their mouths is hungry and fierce and raw, yet there is also something tender about it that seems to rock them both to the core. They break away breathlessly and Bridget takes the opportunity to reach for the shower gel. She pours some in her hands and begins to lather it into Vera’s shoulders and back, gazing at her all the while with a mix of excitement and disbelief that this is really happening. She lets her hands draw nearer to Vera's breasts, pausing for a moment to appreciate what she sees before taking them in her hands and running her thumbs over hardened nipples. The loud gasp Vera lets out in response sparks a powerful wave of wetness between Bridget's legs. She leans down to kiss each of Vera's breasts in turn before continuing to feel her way south, reveling in the smooth expanse of stomach, hips, ass she encounters as she goes. She’s been with her fair share of women and this, getting to know the shape and texture of her lover's curves, is by far her favorite part of being with someone new. She moves her hands further down Vera’s thighs and is met with a shaky moan and eyes fluttering shut. She feels the heat radiating from her core and lets out a moan of her own, shifting slightly so that her lips can nibble at Vera's neck while her hands wander where they please.

Suddenly she feels hands pushing hers away and pulls back, her doubts returning. _Shit, she wasn’t ready for this_ , she thinks. She looks at Vera questioningly, but Vera only reaches out to touch her face and pull her close before whispering "My turn" seductively into her ear. Bridget nods, reassured, then bites her lip and leans back to let Vera have her way with her. She can already feel herself turning to jelly under Vera’s hands, which haven’t even reached any of her hot spots yet. In fact, Vera seems to be deliberately touching everywhere but, letting the tension build to the point that when she finally does reach Bridget’s breasts and starts to caress them, Bridget actually lets out a yell. 

Vera feels like she could touch Bridget's breasts all day, but there's so much she hasn't explored yet. She places a tentative hand between Bridget’s thighs, and Bridget responds with what seems to be the sexiest moan Vera's ever heard. Vera can feel herself getting slicker by the second as Bridget’s hips squirm against hers under the stream of water. Bridget pulls her in for more kissing and some fondling of her own, and Vera goes quite literally weak at the knees. “Fuck, Bridget,” she hisses. “Bedroom, now.” She can’t even manage full sentences at this point, much less keep standing if Bridget is going to continue touching her like that. Bridget guides her under the shower head to rinse off before turning off the water and wrapping her in a towel that quickly becomes discarded as they make their way to Bridget's bed. 

The back of Vera's legs hit the bed and Bridget is all over her, this time with her mouth. Vera shudders with each new wave of sensation that hits her, vaguely astonished by how strongly her body is reacting to this. Making the move from the shower to the bedroom was definitely the right choice because Vera knows she couldn't stand right now if she tried. She groans loudly as Bridget reaches her final destination and starts to lick light circles around her clit, alternating with broad, firm strokes on her lips below. At some point she feels a finger (or fingers—she doesn't really know or care what exactly is going on down there except that it feels so damn good) enter her and push firmly against her walls, causing her to tense up automatically. She is trying so hard to hold out, but when Bridget reaches up a hand to rub her nipples it's like the perfect trifecta of pleasure and  _oh god oh god oh god_ she is there, screaming out Bridget's name the whole time. 

All Bridget can think is that she's never seen anything hotter than the way Vera just came. She is, quite frankly, turned on as fuck and knows it's not going to take much to put her over the edge. She tries to cool down while Vera comes back to earth in her arms. However, Vera doesn't waste any time once she comes around, reaching over to kiss Bridget deeply and maneuvering herself so she is hovering just over Bridget's body. She pins Bridget's wrists above her head, which is exactly the way Bridget secretly kind of likes to be dominated and  _damn, how does she know that?_ She feels hot breath against her neck and lips trailing wet, urgent kisses down her chest. The kisses suddenly slow just below her panty line, and she growls with pent up lust. She can tell Vera likes teasing her, which really just makes her all the more impatient for Vera's tongue to be all over her clit. Nevertheless, Vera's lips continue to move at an agonizingly drawn out speed, planting tantalizing kisses higher and higher up the inside of her thighs until  _oh yes right there._ Vera's tongue makes contact with her clit, and her entire body pulses with the sudden rush of gratification. This is the best she's felt in a long time, and as much as she wants to prolong the pleasure, she can't help but grind her hips down onto Vera's fingers as they work their way inside of her. It's that magic combination of inner and outer sensation spurring her on in tandem that finally sets off the explosion deep within her, her back arching as fireworks go off behind her eyes. 

Vera slows her caresses but doesn't stop altogether. She realizes in this moment, as she watches Bridget come down from her high in a state of complete and gorgeous dishevel, that she loves Bridget. Already she can feel the doubts rising in her throat, the worry that Bridget too is playing her for a fool, that she is just going to keep getting hurt by the people she loves over and over in an unending cycle until she dies. But her intuition (which granted, she still doesn't fully trust) tells her this time is different. The cynic in her says it probably isn't, but for now, Vera calls a truce with her fears and lets herself fall.  


End file.
